First Word
by Fancy Face
Summary: Claire's son, says his first word.


**Author's Notes: **This story was inspired by a true event. My sister-in-law was trying to get my youngest nephew to say Momma but all he would say was Da Da. It was totally cute. So, in short this story is for my sister-in-law and my two nephews. Please read and review. Thankies.

**Beta By:** None.

**First Word:**

By: Fancy Face

"Hey Claire," Claire looked up from her baby to see Kate before her. "You want to come with me to get some water?"

"Sure." She told her.

Claire turned to Charlie, who was sitting next to her. "Would you mind feeding him?"

"Not a problem." Charlie answered as Claire handed him her son.

"Hey there little man, are you hungry?" asked Charlie. He held the baby and started prepare some food for him. Thre really wasn't real baby food around here so him and Claire had to make do with what the island provided them. So, they used smashed up berries and other fruit.

Claire and Kate walked off. Before they were completely into the woods, Claire turned back at her son and Charlie. She smiled. Kate looked as well and replied: "He's really good with him."

"Yeah, I know." Claire said and the two continued on.

Back at Charlie and the baby, Charlie had just finished mashing some barries together. He sat Little Charlie in a new baby chair that Locke had made for them and he began to feed him. Charlie remebered when they first tried to feed Little Charlie, it was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

Claire had tried to feed him first, but Little Charlie didn't like it. Then Jack tried. The food never reached Little Charlie's mouth. Instead, he through it everywhere, most of it on Jack's shirt. Charlie could tell that Jack was a little ticked off but you couldn't stay mad at Little Charlie forever. He was just too darn cute.

"Okay, here we go." Charlie replied and dipped his fingures into the berries and proceed to feed the baby.

Little Charlie was being somewhat stuburn today. He wouldn't open his mouth. Charlie sighed. "Oh, I know." He said. "You like it when we play airplane."

Charile cleared his throat and said: "Ladies and gentlemen this is your captin speaking. Please remain calm as you fly right into Charlie's mouth."

Little Charlie laughed, and let Charlie fed him. "Brillant!" Charlie praised him for being a good boy.

Charlie continued on feeding him. "You know, it's real funny that you like it when we play airplan. At least, you don't have to worry about it crashing." Charlie laughed.

He loved spending time with the little guy. Charlie knew that he really wasn't his father, but he felt like he was, and at the moment, Little Charlie thought so too. He let Big Charlie know it as well.

"Da da."

If Charlie had been holding an actual spoon, he knew he would have dropped it. He wasn't sure if he heard Little Charlie. "What did you say?"

Little Charlie smiled up at him and repeated: "Da da."

Charlie couldn't believe it. Little Charlie thought of him as his father. He actually said it! Charlie picked the little boy up and swung him around. He stopped when he just remembered that he just fed him.

"You so rock!" Charlie said to Little Charlie.

"Da da!" Little Charlie said with another smile.

This was huge! "Oh, where is Claire when you need her?" Charlie asked. He cursed to himself. She was at the falls. He had to tell somebody.

Charlie looked around. The person his eyes laid upon was Sawyer. Sure, the guy was a brick but he wouldn't put that against him this time. He ran up to him. "Sawyer! Hey Saywer!"

Saywer looked up from the book he was reading. He could see that The Rocker was happy about something. He had a feeling he would hear about it, rather he wanted to or not. "What?" he asked Charlie.

"He called me da da!" Charlie cried out happily.

"Da da." Little Charlie replied.

"See! Did you hear that?" asked Charlie.

"Well, goodie goodie gum drops for you." Sawyer said.

"See, you're not suppose to say that. You're suppose to say congrats, or even a hell yeah would do!" said Charlie with a laugh.

"Hell yeah..." Sawyer said with fake enthusam.

At that moment, Claire and Kate came back from the falls. "What in the world is going on?" Kate asked and pointed in Charlie's direction.

Clarie noticed that Charlie was talking to Sawyer, and he seemed to be jumping up and down. "I don't know. Come on." Claire said and lead the way.

Charlie saw Claire from the corner of his eye, and ran up to her. "What are you doing with my son?" Claire asked with a laugh.

"He spoke!" answered Charlie.

"What!" Claire asked. "When!"

"Just a few minutes ago!" answered Charlie.

"Hand him over." Claire demanded and took Little Charlie away from Big Charlie. "Say momma. Say momma." Claire just took a guess that that was his first word but she wanted to hear it for herself. "Momma."

"Um... Well... He didn't say that." Charlie told her.

"What do you mean?" asked Claire.

Little Charlie answered her: "Da da!"

"HE SPOKE!" Claire cried out.

"I told you." said Charlie.

"He called you da da." Claire said and eyed Charlie. She was glad that Charlie came into her life, and it seemed her son did too.

"So, you're not mad that he said da da first?" asked Charlie.

"I guess I can forgive you guys this once." Claire told him. She couldn't stay mad at this. Besides, they still had time to work on other words, like momma. She started coaching him right away.

"Say momma. Momma." Claire continued.

Kate couldn't help but laugh. She knew what a rough time Claire had had on the island, and this was just what she needed. She decided to help her out. "Momma. Momma."

"Da da." Little Charlie said.

"I'm tellin' ya, it's not going to work." Charlie joked.

"Oh, shut up!" said Claire with a laugh. "It will too." She continued on: "Momma. Momma."

"Da da."

Charlie grinned and replied: "Ha! Dads rule, mom's drool!"

Claire turned to Kate and asked: "He's not going to let us live this one down uh?"

Kate laughed. "Nope."

Claire wasn't about to give up. She was bound and determind to get her boy to say: "Momma." Until then, it looked liked: "Da da." was all he was going to say.

Fin.


End file.
